Mine Once And For All
by Sabrawing
Summary: Black Arachnia has the hots for the flier. Her first attempts at seducing him failed, but getting him when he came back from a battle was the best idea she ever had. BA/SS R&R please! ONESHOT.


BA/SS pair. Please be nice. I don't own transformers.....

so please R&R. ;) Enjoy!!

Starscream growled in frustration as he tried to fix the wires to the sparking control panel. He hated to have to stay at the Decepticon base to fix the slagging thing. He hissed, as the wires' electrical charge zapped him on his slender finger. He flipped over on his back, to get a better view of the stubborn wires. Blackarachnia passed through the control room. She never did like joining the bigger mechs to fight the Autobots. She only liked to do that alone. She heard something hiss, and stopped abruptly, and searched around the room for the source. Her eyes caught the handsome second in command, on his back, under the control panel. She surveyed him and watched him work quietly, seeing his red optics glow in the shadow. A feeling surfaced up to her processors, and a smirk itched its way onto her face. She casually strode over to the air commander, and looked down at him, his legs slightly spread, a knee bent up. She strategically put her foot between his legs, near his knee. She waited for the perfect moment like a spider waited patiently for its prey. She heard a click, a whirr, and a chuckle.

"Finally, done." She heard Starscream say. She made her move, and bent over a little, hands on her hips.

"What are you doing, 'Screamer?" She asked. Starscream jumped, and noticed the femme spider looking down at him. He snarled.

"It's Starscream, spider....Know that." He sneered, and finished his work by putting the cover plate back over the wires. He was then conscious of a presence hanging over him. He looked down, and saw Black Arachnia hovering just inches above his chest plates. He was aware of her thigh in between his legs. His face heated.

"Oh, don't worry, 'Screamer.... You'll hear me say it right soon enough..."She purred to him. Her hand caressed his chest plates. He gulped, understanding exactly what she meant. He glanced down her body, new at the different angle. And he realized she was the most beautiful like this. His hand twitched just to touch her aft. But, he controlled himself, and composed his face. He watched as she rose her hand to stroke his wing, and he squirmed under the touch. She smiled. "Sensitive, are we?" She cooed. Starscream frowned, carefully hiding the little pleasure he got out of that. This was one of his free days once he got his duties done, and he didn't want to necessarily spend it with the spider-bot. Although, the idea wasn't very bad....

"Yes, well, it starts to hurt if I lay on my wings-I'm a flier, spider." He snapped, and gently pushed her off of him. He could tell by the look in her eyes, that she didn't know what to do next. He crawled out from under the panel, and stood, brushing himself off. He stood, cross-armed, and glared at her. She stood, and shrugged it off.

"Well, I could help make it all go away, 'Screamer...." She purred. His optic twitched. Slagging femmes. He turned and left the room, and exited outside, where he transformed and flew over the ocean.

Black Arachnia stared after him, hands on hips.

"Damn. I was close this time..." She said to herself, "But I'll get him.... He'll come to me soon enough." She said, and turned, retiring to her quarters.

_______________________

"Lugnut!" Megatron roared over the chaos, to the loyal con. Lugnnut paused, before bashing Bumblebee in the face.

"Yes, my lord?" The con drawled. Megatron pointed ahead at the storage plant they were heading to.

"Infiltrate the plant, and retrieve some of that energon!" Megatron commanded, then turned to Blitzwing, "You! Cover fire for him!" He said, and watched the two bots scurry into the line of fire. He turned to the direction where the Autobots were firing from, and charged his fusion cannon. He ran towards them, and fired it off. The blow shook the Earth, and blew the filthy Autobots away from the area. He placed a foot on Bumblebee's chest, and began to apply his weight. The yellow thing wriggled, and stung him multiple times, and tried to escape his demise. Until Prime had tackled him from behind, he had almost finished off the bot. He snarled, and said some explicatives, and socked one to Prime's faceplates. The two fought. Megatron was pleased with himself, being able to multitask fighting Prime, and watching for the emergence of the two cons from the plant with energon. He epxpertly dodged Prime's axe, and proceeded to counter. But, Prime had thought ahead, and had a back up punch coming in from the left that sent him into a spin to the ground.

"Get out of here, Megatron! Get your croonies out of here too!" Prime yelled triumphantly, bringing his axe above his head. Megatron winced, and rubbed his chin, and turned his head to see that Prime's axe was coming-

"What's wrong, mighty Megatron?" Came a screeching voice. Starscream landed feet first into Optimus, and blasted him with his null rays. "Can't handle the Autobots whilst I'm away?" The flier sniggered.

Megatron narrowed his optics, and got up.

"I didn't need your help, Starscream. Now get in that plant, and figure out what those reject drones are doing in there!" Megatron yelled, and shoved his second in command. By that time, Blitzwing and Lugnut came charging out of the plant with a large load of energon barrels in their arms. Blitzwing was hysterical.

"Lord Megatron! Let's go, before ze Autobots realize they've been beaten!! HAhahaha!" Blitzwing said, and transformed into a jet with a cargo net full of energon, and zoomed up into the sky. Lugnut did so as well, and disappeared in the distance. Megatron heard the other Autobots come out of the plant, shooting at them. He turned to Starscream, perched on top of Prime, like an eagle who had caught himself a grand feast.

"As for you....Starscream...." Megatron said, activating his fusion cannon, and fired it off at his second in command. The Con's eyes widened, as the blast hit him nearly point blank,the force blasting him into a building. Megatron turned, and with a few steps, jumped into the air, and transformed into a copter, and flew back home.

Starscream moaned as the effect of the cannon fire wore off, and he onlined his optics. The decepticons had left, naturally. And Prime and the yellow bot were coming to. He decided to make a run for it before they got to him, too. He carefully transformed, and took off to the skies.

___________

Black Arachnia's newest scheme was simple. She was able to get into Starscreams' quarters, and to say, she was impressed with it. It was larger than hers, and it had a window. Her processors worked for a couple kliks. A mischevious smile played at her lips. She knew exactly how to get him to her.... She heard a loud clank. _About time, she thought._ She decided to go out and meet the mechs to see if they were successful. She walked out into the main room, to see barrels of energon crowding the place. She looked increduously at her leader. Megatron didn't notice Black Arachnia as he retired himself to his own quarters. She looked to see that a battered Blitzwing and Lugnut trudged in, each holding parts of their bodies in pain. Lugnut walked past her, and went to his own room. Blitzwing stopped, and his crazed face appeared.

"Ve vere victorious!! Hahahaha!" He laughed, and his red face showed itself. "Yeah, but it hurts!" He said, and went to his room as well. _Well, if this hadn't worked out just right..... She thought._ She looked at the door expectantly, waiting for screamer to step over the threshold. She posed in just a way that she knew any mech would drool over. And here came Starscream, head held high, covered in scrapemarks, and dents. He looked around, and smiled at the sight of all the energon, and then saw the femme sitting on a barrel of it, her long legs crossed. Starscream observed her, and her chosen spot to sit. He smirked inwardly.

"What are you doing, spider?" He asked, strutting up to her. She had an admiring look upon her face. She put a delicate finger up to her chin.

"Well, 'Screamer. You look better now than you did a while ago.... Too bad you weren't working on your back now, it'd be so much better." She purred, and placed a hand on his chest. He smirked.

"Oh really?" He asked. The femme-bot uncrossed her legs, and pulled him closer to her.

"Of course you are, 'Screamer...." She said, and wrapped a leg around his, and pulled at his wing. He jerked away, and rubbed his shoulder, wincing.

"Slag it!" He spat, rubbing the scuffed metal. Black Arachnia smiled, got off the barrel, took Starscreams arm, and led him to the couch, and sat him down. She sat on the back part of the couch, and began to massage his shoulders. Starscream offlined his optics and relaxed. Black Arachnia smiled to herself, and began to massage lower, and reached his wings. His back arched to the act. She slid down the couch and sat behind him, her legs on either side of him, and began massaging his wings once more. He arched his back and wriggled in front of her. He mumbled something, but she didn't catch what it was. She was preoccupied with moving her hands around to his stomach, and working her way down. When she was almost there, she felt him stiffen. Before she knew it, he spun around in her legs to face her, and grabbed her around the waist. She saw a new emotion in his eyes, and she liked what she saw. She slowly locked her legs around his waist as he still held her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and smiled. Starscream mashed his lips into hers, and she returned it gladly. Before she knew it, he had picked her up, just as they were, and he headed to his quarters. Starscream silently hurried to his room, and opened and locked his door behind him. He maneuvered them both to his berth, and laid her down.

He kissed her passionately, and she stroked his wings. A chill rippled down his back, causing him to arch into her. This elicited a moan from the femme. His groin area warmed to the sound.

He nibbled at her neck, and sucked at the wires, as her hands ventured around on his back, finding the sensitive areas. She mewled when Starscream sucked on a particular wire, which made him lick the wire affectionately. Her back arched into him, as he continued on her neck. He began to massage her curvy chest plate, and she sighed into his audio receptors, causing him to grind his pelvis onto hers. In turn, caused her to gasp. His codpiece seemed it was on fire, as he reached down with his hand to entice her port to open by stroking her inner thigh wires. He kissed her chest, and down to her stomach, and just above her waist. She wriggled more and more as he did so. He smiled in lust, and looked down at her. He stroked her inner thighs, and noted how they trembled in anticipation. He pried with his fingers to find the sensitive wires that lay underneath, to open the reluctant port. He ran his hand up her stomach, and she wriggled again. He returned to her mouth, and kissed her harder, and managed to grab her aft, as she moaned inside his mouth. He slid his hand down her aft, and stroked her leg. She bucked, and he saw that her port had opened. His codpiece was removed, and his plug stood erect, and lustful. Sliding in produced a low throated moan from the femme, and she arched up to him. His plug tingled with energy at the contact it made. He returned to the sensitive cord in her neck, and began to suck at it again, as she mewled, and rubbed his wings again, causing him to involuntarily thrust into her. Her head back, she moaned loudly into his audio receptor, and he thrusted again, feeling the metal against metal, his plug tingling with every movement from either of them. She began to claw at the plating on his back, gaining another thrust from him. A muffled moan barely escaped her lips, and Starscream felt her legs tighten around his back. He thrusted again into her, feeling the warmth from her body, the lubricants stimulating him. He thrusted, and he thrusted again when he heard her moan his name.

"Say it." Starscream said, and thrusted into her hard this time.

"Starscream....." She said as he thrusted, again, and again. He smiled to himself.

"Say it over and over, femme." He growled lustfully. She complied, and to his pleasure, every time he thrusted.

Her body was warm underneath him, and he thrusted again, into her, and he felt a tingle from his plug. He started to work faster, and got rougher as the tingling feeling increased.

She moaned his name louder and louder, as she was thrusted upon, bucking into him with each one. He placed his hands on her waist, and she gripped him tighter to her, and he thrusted faster yet.

"Oooohh!" She halfway yelled. Starscream moaned himself, too. "OOohh!" The femme moaned in a pleading tone. "Starscream!! mmmnnhh!" He thrusted as he felt his processors heating up to overloaded.

He listened to her moan and scream his name as she bucked, and rocked hard against him. He went faster yet, eliciting yet another set of exotic moans and mewls. Then, she overloaded, and screamed.

"Ooohhh! STARSCREAM!!!" She cried, and bucked her hardest. Starscream felt her pleasure tingle his plug to the brink and, he overloaded with the strongest and deepest thrust he could manage, head back in complete pleasure, screaming.

"Yeeessss!" He yelled. He laid gently on his femme, still connected. The heat from her port was soothing to his cord, and he gently rolled off of her, and rested beside her. She was already into recharge. He smiled to himself at his accomplishment, before falling into recharge himself.

______

He felt something warm stir next to him, and he onlined his optics to see Black Arachnia had just woken up, and was looking over at him. He smirked, lust still on his face.

"You are some fighter. And a screamer." She whispered. Starscream smiled, and kissed her on her lips.

"You're not too bad yourself, femme...." He replied. He watched as she moved to lay on top of him, and she kissed him deeply. She smirked evilly.

"And you though I was done?" She asked. Starscream smirked. He liked the sound of that. He didn't watch her as he felt her slide down his chest, and his stomach. His codpiece warmed in memory to the femme. He gasped as he felt the codpiece being rubbed. He was going to look, but his head went back in pleasure as he felt a glossa trace itself over it. It heated almost instantly. He groaned, unable to feel her touch to it. But then, he felt it being removed, and saw that she had crawled her way back up to his face, dragging every piece of her over his cord as she could, as it started to harden. She licked his chest and up to his neck wires with her glossa, and he rubbed her back with his hands, and down to her aft. She arched into him at his touch to her aft, and felt herself being flipped over underneath Starscream. There he was again, working around her waist. His touches caused her to moan, as she felt her port open readily. Starscream was upon her in no time, stroking her aft in one hand, her chest in the other, and sucking equally at her mouth and the sensitive wire in her neck. An overload of sensed flooded her mind, and she moaned, bucked, and clawed dangerously at Starscream. She felt his plug enter her port again, and as he began to thrust, she rocked against him. The stimulus sent her into a spreading tingle throughout her systems. Starscream felt it, because her began to thrust faster into her. She moaned more and more often, and then felt him getting rougher and rougher. She moaned out loud as her chest plates opened, revealing her spark, and saw Starscream's bouncing around in his chamber, ready to take hers over. But, she could feel her processors on the edge of her overload. Yet, Starscream thrusted into her, as she wriggled, rocked and moaned into his audio receptors. And she could hear Starscream grunting with each thrust, which caused her nearly to topple into her overload. She grabbed him tighter to her, and just as she screamed in her overload, Starscream mashed their chests together, creating a bigger overload for both of them, nearly knocking them offline. She felt Starscream's last powerful thrust as he yelled in pleasure as he overloaded into her sweet port.

Starscream's spark withdrew from her chamber, and returned to its respective chamber. And their chests closed with a hiss. Starscream withdrew from her, and fell into recharge on top of her. She carefully rolled him off, and snuggled up to his side, as she felt his arm wrap around her. She smiled into his side.

_Starscream was hers, once and for all......_


End file.
